Balto: Iraq war
by RachetJunkky
Summary: Balto is serving in Iraq as part of the elite 75th Ranger regiment. During his time in Iraq he is seen as a outsider. One day he hears that a platoon of Rangers and Marines are ambushed in the city of Fallajah. His mission is to save his besieged brother in arms in the besieged city of Fallajah.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers of Fanfiction. I know it's been awhile since I posted something on Fanfic. But now, I'm back.**

**The story your about to read is based on one of my favorite childhood movies. Balto. In the is story Muk and Luk will not be in this one but two of my characters Charlie Clay and Nathan Walker. Most of the characters are humans and anthros. I hope you all like this story and leave a review. Enjoy.**

Balto in Iraq war

Balto was walking around base camp stationed outside Baghdad. The base was home to the men and women of the US rangers and marines who fought side by side.

About 2 miles away a supply team was bringing in ammunition, supplies and medicine supplies.

Balto had his M16 slung over his shoulder while smoking a cigarette. A russian army medic walked up to Balto. "Balto! Balto! Where have you been?" The medic asked.

"Relax Boris I was at the shooting range as usual and waiting for my weeks ammo supply" he told Boris.

Some Days Iraqi insurgents would attack the camp repeatedly. While the Marines would use up all there ammo just defend the Base.

"Ok" Boris said. "I thought you wouldn't come since your… Part wolf"

"Shut up Boris I don't want to attract attention to myself" Said Balto.

Balto was half dog part wolf. Throughout his childhood he was constantly bullied and picked on even while in boot camp. In Iraq he his unit would see him as brother, while other Rangers would see him as a mutant.

Balto walked over to the supply depot and saw a girl which he had a crush on, ever since high school "Jenna" he said under his breath.

Balto and Jenna met each other while they were in 2nd grade in Alaska. They've known each other for a very long time. Balto always had a crush on Jenna but didn't want to tell her that fearing she might laugh at him for being a half breed.

"Balto go make move, before Steele shows up" Said Boris and walked away

Jenna put on her army hat and picked up a box medical supplies. As she was walking back to the medical tent the wind blew off her hat and she didn't even notice.

The trucks carrying supplies were driving into camp and would smash the hat.

Balto ran fast past the trucks and picked up the hat in the nick of time.

Steele who was in the lead vehicle saw Balto pick up the hat and tried to run Balto over. But Balto jump away in time.

Jenna puts down the box and ran over to Balto to see If he was ok "Balto are you ok?"

"Yeah. Never been better" Said Balto as he stood up.

Jenna saw her hat and Balto gave it to her "thanks" she said.

Steele got out of the Humvee and he walked over to them, "Jenna cared to join me for a drink. I know were all the beer is stored" asked Steele.

Steele was picking on Balto ever since 6th grade. At the time they were in boot camp Steele and his friends would try to make Balto look like a fuck up in training. At that time Balto wanted to plant a grenade under his pillow while he slept.

"Sorry Steele but I'm not a drinker like you" she said as the major called for her and picked up the box of medical supplies off the dirt.

"Oh I see maybe your taste runs toward… Wolf" Said Steele looking at Balto who was walking away.

The major called again. "Sorry Steele, I'm needed" she said and walked away.

Balto walked into his units tent putting down his gun. "Well, well If It isn't bingo" Steele said as he walked into the tent.

"My names Balto" Said Balto as he turned around.

Steele walked to Balto face to face "oh I'm sorry bingo Balto" said Steele as the rest of Steeles friends came into the tent.

Steele then knocked over his coat that he was sleeping on. "I thought you wolves were supposed to be tough fighters. Wasn't your father a tough fighter like your mother, or was he just a drunk who couldn't keep his dick in his pants" all of Steele friends began to laugh uncontrollably.

Balto then snapped and showed his teeth "let's not forget that I saved your sorry form an IED that nearly blown you in chunks." He chuckled and said "so what worst case scenario I could've got a concussion"

Balto rolled his eyes before pushing past and his friends. Steele then grabbed Balto by the shoulder "listen hear wolf dog Jenna is mine and mine only. If you try anything with her, then you better pray I don't get you in the crossfire."

Balto then pushed off him and walked out of the tent. It was almost dark and the soldiers on the base were ready to call it a night. But for Balto It was his turn to be in the guard tower to watch for any sign of an attack from insurgents.

Balto was walking towards his post when he looked down to check on his mags in his vest. By doing that he tround around a corner and bumped into Jenna.

"j-Jenna I was uh" Balto said while trembling.

"Jenna get over here" the major called. Jenna looked back to see Balto was gone.

Jenna looked around to see where he ran off to and turned on her flashlight.

"JENNA!" the major called again and she left.

Behind a placement of sandbags Balto light a cigarette. He then got up and turn around to see Jenna walking away. Balto sighed "Why? Why am I half wolf?" he got up onto his feet and continued to walk towards his post.

**Well there you go the first chapter done. A lot more will be done in the near .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Balto made his way to his guard post when he noticed some filmler faces. Staff Sergeant. Nathan Walker and Captain. Charlie Clay of the US Marines.

Nate and Charlie knew each other ever since they were little kids. Nate talked about joining the Marines after high school and erged Charlie to join as well. Charlie agreed. Now they were both part of the elite force recon team (part of MARSOC Marine, Special, Operations, Command). Charlie commanded the team of 14 men while Nate serves as his right hand man.

Nate, Charlie and a machine gunner named Frank was stationed at the guard post. Frank was behind a sandbag emplacement with his M249 SAW. Balto walked up to Charlie while he was looking through the Iraqi desert with his binoculars.

Balto tapped him on the shoulder "hey Balto whats up" said Charlie giving him a fist bump "great just came by to relieve you guys."

Charlie nodded "just you? I thought there would be more guys"

Balto said "more will be coming to, relax" Balto then he saw Nate stepping out of his guard post.

Nate greeted Balto with a high five "Yo whats up Balto" "great just came to relieve you guys" said Balto.

Nate asked "Say I heard what happened today between you and Steele. What happened?" "Well Steele tried to run me over when I was getting Jenna her hat back. Then Steele and his gang came in to my tent and threaten me to stay away from Jenna."

Nate looked at Charlie with anger "that motherfucker I'll show him that piece shit."

Nate and Steele saw themselves as bitter enemies to one another. Ever since Charlie and Nate made friends with Balto Steele would try to push Balto around. Nate on the other hand would try to intervene and fight with Steele.

"Inbound blue sudan 12 oclock sir!" shouted Frank to the others.

A blue Sudan was seen racing towards the checkpoint. Nate raced behind a concrete barrier and ready his M4, while Charlie and Balto got behind some sandbags and ready their M16A4 assault rifles.

Charlie gave the order "OPEN FIRE!" The men open fired on the vehicle and the blue sudan was engulfed in flames just a few feet from the checkpoint, killing the driver. All of a sudden insurgents armed with AK's emerged from the sand and began to open fire at the checkpoint.

Balto was hearing nothing but gunfire and the sounds of shouting in his ears. Then Nate ran up to Balto "come on man get up we need you in the fight" shouted Nate.

All of sudden a bullet wised passed Nathans face nearlying hitting him. Nate then turned and looked down the sight of ACOG scope and fire 2 times at his attacker before collapsing dead.

The base was then on high alert. All of the soldiers got up from their beds, geared up, grabbed their rifles and raced toward the gunfire at the checkpoint.

Meanwhile Steele and his friends/unit was hunkering down behind a concrete barrier when an RPG rocket flew over their heads and hit a metal container.

"Steele this is the most horrifying, the most terrifying" kaltag was saying before Star interrupted "we lost our machine gun support!" Shouted Star and Kaltag hit him on the head.

"Alright men let's head up and see hows still alive " Steele ordered and they went up to machine gun post.

Meanwhile Jenna was trying to hold down the left flank with another Ranger. When all of a sudden a Ranger gets hit in the shoulder and falls down yelling in pain.

Jenna rushes to his aid trying to do whatever she can do to stop the bleeding. Then she thought Balto climbed over the sandbag emplacement behind her. Then she turned around to see an Iraqi insurgent weilding a knife and tried to attack her. But was kicked off to the side and was bayoneted by someone she knew.

She then saw Balto turned around to see if she was alright. Jenna ran over and hugged him and cried "thank you Balto thank you so much," she cried.

"It's ok I'll never let anything happen to you ok. I promise." He said and he got up aimed down the sights of his M16A4 and began firing while Jenna continued to help the wounded soldier.

Kaltag, Star and Nikki jumped over the sandbags "you guys okay?" Nikki said and fired his SAW.

"Were alright we need to get back up to the checkpoint" Balto shouted over the gunfire.

"We can't not from all the gunfire" Kaltag said before firing his M4 at the enemy.

"Can we go now so we don't end up like this guy" Star said before looking at the Ranger with blood all over his chest while being treated by Jenna.

"Alright listen we're going to head back to the checkpoint. Go I'll cover you" he said and Nikki, Kaltag and Star ran like a tiger was crawling up there asses.

"No I won't leave you," said Jenna.

"GO NOW!" He shouted before continuing to fire.

Jenna got up and ran back, Balto could've sworn she was crying.

Back at the checkpoint. The Marines were lighting the enemy embedded behind a sand dune. Charlie was dragging an injured soldier to safety while Nate was left to command his unit at the checkpoint. Finally the Marines and Rangers got better support from a 50. Cal machine gun from a humvee.

Jenna ran up to Nate before he turned around "Jenna are you alright? Where's Balto?" He asked.

"Back there laying down covering fire from the left flank." Asked Jenna

"ALONE! What the hell is he thinking" he Shouted

All of a sudden an insurgent popped out within RPG-7 aiming it at the Humvee.

Nate saw this and yelled "RPG!" Everyone got down but not Nate. He aimed at the bastard and fire one shot at his head killing him before firing the rocket at Balto's position.

Everyone got up and began to openfire again. Jenna got up to see a burning hole were Balto was at.

"NO BALTO!" She shouted she tried to run toward Balto before being grabbed in the arm by Nate.

"No Jenna get back inside the base. I'll go get him tell Charlie GO!" He said

Jenna nodded and ran back inside the base. Nate ran over to where Balto was and saw Balto lying there still breathing and barely a single scratch.

"Goddham you lucky son of bitch" said Nate. He then grabbed Balto by the hand and him back on his feet. Deaf and blinded from the explosion Balto manage to still be alive. Nate then put his arm around his shoulder and ran back to checkpoint

Nate then ran back to the checkpoint and got back inside the base. Finally the insurgents broke off their attack and retreated back into the desert. The order was given to "Cease Fire" and the soldiers obeyed the order. Finally the battle was over and the Marines and Rangers retreated back inside to get some chow and sleep

"CORPSMAN! I need a corpsman here NOW!" Shouted Nate. Doctors came up to Balto and placed him on a stretcher. Jenna ran up to Balto trying to see if he was breathing.

"Balto, Balto speak to me!" Jenna yelled. Balto could hear Jenna crying out his name as he was being carried away to the medical tent.

Charlie came up to Nate "What happened?" He asked.

"Balto got hit by an RPG. He looked like shit when I saw him but he was still alive, lucky bastard " said Nate.

Nate walked into the medical tent to find soldiers wounded in the attack. He quickly found Jenna standing next to Balto as he was given morphine for the pain. Nate walked up to Jenna and placed a hand over her shoulder, "it's ok Jenna. Everything will be alright he'll live" He said to Jenna as he walked away.

Jenna then squeezed his hand "don't die balto please… I need you."

**Oh my. What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**TIMESKIP ONE DAYS LATER**

Jenna just finished assessing some of the medical supplies that was brought into the base. She then saw Boris coming up to her.

"Excuse me lady, stop" he called "What is it?" she asked. "I just want to let you know that Balto wanted to see you," he said then walked away.

Jenna walked towards the medical tent were the wounded was being treated. She walked in and saw Balto on his feet with a white bandage around his head. "Hey Jenna glad to see ya" he said as he picked up his helmet.

"So how do you feel?" "I've been better." Jenna smiled and then walked over to Balto and pulled him into a kiss, Balto was shocked and at first he couldn't do anything, but accepted it. She pulled out and said "that's for saving me" Balto blushed hard and said "no problem. Listen um, do you want to see something cool tonight" he said as started to walk outside.

"Sure I'll be off tonight" "cool meet me outside my barracks at 6PM" she nodded and walked away. Balto went back to his barracks take a quick nap for the day.

**TIMESKIP afternoon**

The day went by quick with no attacks whats so ever. Balto and Nate were patrolling outside the base and talking to each other while Nate was smoking a cigarette. "I gotta hand it to you Nate. Thanks for getting my ass outta of the battle" Nate blushed "no worries, besides we never leave a man behind" Nate puffed on his cigarette.

Balto sighed "listen um, you know how I got a crush on Jenna" "yea so" "well… Jenna came into the med tent and kissed me full on the mouth." Nate eyes went wide and was in shock "no fucking way. She kissed you!" Balto nodded. Nate gave Balto a high five "alright my main wolf-dog man, well done!" "thanks" Balto looked at his watch that said 5:55PM. "Shit listen I gotta go. I got something planned for Jenna" Nate gave him a fist bump. "Well then. Don't keep the girl waiting" Balto nodded and ran off leaving Nate smiling 'lucky son of bitch' Nate thought.

Balto got to his barracks were Jenna was waiting patiently for him. "Hey Jenna you ready?" Jenna nodded "yeah, where are we going?" Balto smiled "you'll see."

Balto led Jenna to an abandoned farm outside of base (which was restricted).

Balto walked up to the basement door "I have keys to the city," he then pulled out his bayonet unscrewed the hinges and kicked in the door. "Ladies first" he said pointing the way with his bayonet still in hand.

Jenna walked into the door but stopped when she saw how bloodly the bayonet was. "Balto" Jenna gasped, Balto looked at her "sorry I forgot to clean my bayonet after the attack," he said as he walked in with Jenna.

Balto then pulled out his flashlight. They were walking around in a room filled with junk. "It's so gloomy down here" "you kidding this is the best place to visit. Don't tell me your scared" Balto said and Jenna walked into a spider web. Balto moved it out of the way and walked into the back corner of the basement.

There was a wooden box that had broken colorful bottles on top of it. "Well I don't see why" Jenna said as she is dusting off her shoulder "that's cause your looking at the place half empty." Said Balto as placed the flashlight behind the broken bottles "The sun" Jenna gasped "Balto" and backed up.

Balto then turned on the flashlight behind the bottles and the wall was lit with beautiful colors and the two sat down next to each other. "The northern lights" Jenna whispered loud enough for Balto to hear.

"It's so beautiful" Jenna said in awe. Balto wasn't looking at the lights but Jenna and her beauty. "Yeah beautiful" he said while looking at Jenna. Jenna looked back at Balto they're eyes locked and they're lips getting closer and closer.

As they were about to kiss, they heard footsteps upstairs. Balto and Jenna got up and walked slowly up the stairs. Balto went up first and Jenna last. Balto got his M16A4 of his back and fixed his bayonet on the rifle.

They saw an insurgent armed with an SVD dragunov sniper rifle. Balto turned to jenna "I'll get him watch my back" whispered Balto. Balto then ran at the sniper and stabbed him in the back repeatedly . Jenna was watching in horror as Balto continued to stab the iraqi with his bayonet. Balto rolled over the sniper on his back and he began to choke while trying to say "stop *cough* I surrender don't hurt me لدي زوجة وطفلان. (Translation: I have a wife and two kids.)

An insurgent appeared at the door way with an AK and Jenna fired a shot to the head clean off and the Iraqi lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. Balto killed the sniper and walked to Jenna who was against the wall. Balto saw the horror in her amber eyes as she can see the blood of the sniper was all over the floor.

"Jenna I'm sorry I never should've brought you down here" "no Balto. I'm glad you did. If it weren't for you more soldiers would've been killed." Jenna said as she got up and they both walked out of the farm and walked back to base.

**Been a long time since I have typed something down enjoy. Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a long time since I have typed something down. Cheers.**

**Chapter 3**

Balto was walking over to the mess tent to get some chow before making his way to the training area. Balto got in line for lunch when Steele bumped him from behind "Oh. My bad did I hurt your feelings. Lobo" he said raising his hands.

Balto glared at him with anger "WHAT THE FUCK!" Balto was ready to start swinging the first punch. Everyone in the mess tent was looking on when Charlie entervine "Hey hey hey… C'mon c'mon. Steele you need to mind you're own fucking bussines and fuck off."

Steele glared at Charlie before walking away in anger. Charlie looked over to Balto "You alright man?" "Yea...Yea. I just need to grab a plate and calm down" Charlie nodded and walked away.

Balto got in line for lunch. Nate was behind him "Yo Balto you alright" Said Nate

"Yea I'm okay. Unlike you however you just stood in line and watched" Nate blushed "Hey I didn't want to get out of line. Besides. Charlie calmed things down with no violence, I would've fought with him" Balto rolled his eyes.

Balto was sitting at the Table eating a T-bone Steak when Star came up behind "Balto" he said with a nervous chuckle. Balto turned around to see Star standing there "What do you want?" "Look, Balto I'm not here to make fun of you ok. I'm not like Nikki or Kaltag, I'm not even supposed to be here. I wanted to join the navy" he then pulled out a photo of a navy sailor standing behind an aircraft carrier.

"What's that ship?" Balto asked interested "That's my dad, he served on the USS Nimitz during Desert Storm. He was a navy aviator flying an F15E" Star then took the photo and placed it back in his pocket.

Balto finished his steak and walked out of the mess tent and walked over to the weight lifts. He then saw Jenna talking with the Major and Colonel Shepherd (That's right. Shepherd from modern warfare 2 before he was a Lieutenant General).

Balto walked over to them "sir" he said the Colonel. "Ah. So you're Corporal Balto is that right" he said crossing his arms "Yes sir."

"I also heard you've taken out a sniper earlier" "Yes sir of course sir" Shepherd reach into his pocket and showed him an emblem rank of second Lieutenant "Good then your promoted to second Lieutenant. I also want to see you at the training grounds at 0100 hours. Let's see what kind of close quarter combat skills you have in you" he said as he gave Balto the emblem.

Balto was wide-eyed "Um… Of course sir I'll be there on time… Uh sir" Shepherd nodded and walked away with the Major. Jenna looked over to Balto "So you got a promotion to" said Jenna "Yea I guess. Did you get a promotion as well?""Yes I'm the new medic for alpha team" she said as they walked over to the training area.

The training area is set up to look like a house in Baghdad or Fallujah. The objective for the Rangers and the Marines is to see how fast they would clear the rooms and show how soldiers would work under pressure when they find out which civilian is being held hostage.

Balto was preparing his gear when Steele and his friends shocked to see Balto. "What the hell are you doing here runt?" Asked Steele. Balto got up and walked over to Steele "That's second Lieutenant to you. Now unless you're talking like we we're in high school then I suggest that next time you talk to an officer, you say sir" Balto then walked back over to his gear and continued checking his equipment.

**TIMESKIP 10 MINUTES LATER**

Balto was locked and loaded ready for the CQB training. Balto was wearing his helmet and his tactical vest. He had on him was his primary M16A4 rifle attached with an ACOG scope, RIS foregrip, Magpul MBUS rear sight, and AN/PEQ-15 IR designator and his side arm was his M9 Beretta pistol.

Balto walked over to the gate were Sargent. Dunn was waiting for him. "Hey Balto, welcome to the CQB Training area. I heard Shepherd prompted you to second Lieutenant, good for you man" Dunn said giving Balto a fist bump. "Alright listen up Shepherd is up there on observation. Prove him that you deserve to have that rank. Now… Colonel Shepherd is looking for a shooter from our unit for some special mission. Make your way in and smile for the camera and don't miss. Shepherds gonna be watching" Balto nodded and walked in.

**Balto POV**

I walked and saw a constructed house with a green colored door in the middle. I made my approach with my weapon up to my shoulder, aiming down the scope. As I got up to the entrance I pressed my back to the wall facing the door. I reached into my pocket pulled out a concussion grenade, pulled the pin and kicked in the door as hard as I could and tossed the grenade inside making a loud explosion. I went in weapon drawn and took out 1 target that popped out of cover. I then started to clear out the 1st floor of the house by going to the kitchen and then 2 more targets popped out and I quickly took them out with the double tap (one shot to the chest and one shot to the head). The first floor was cleared and I slowly made way up the stairs with my weapon drawn when another target popped out at the top of the stairs and again gave him the double tap. As I got up to 2nd floor I looked over to the right and saw a door at the end of the hall and to the left was another room that open up in the corner. I decide to take the door to the right and burst into a room where another target that had a gun pointed into the head of a hostage. With calm and persuasion I aimed down the scope and fired one shot to the head. I then turned around and made my to the room on the left. As I turned around the corner 2 targets came out and I quickly took them before a 3rd came out of the closet with a grenade in hand, with that I pulled my M9 out as fast I can and fired two rounds hitting his chest. Finally I heard the blow horn that signaled the course was over.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Balto walked out of the building when he saw the Major and Shepherd approaching him. Balto took his helmet as Shepherd gave him a pat on the shoulder "Well done son that is textbook on how…""COLONEL SHEPHERD!" Steele came running up to Shepherd. "Sir I found this in Corporal Balto's footlocker at the barracks" Steele gave Shepherd what appeared to be a cigar box containing nine Mirjuana joints. Shepherd looked back at Balto "Son… What is the meaning of this?" Shepherd glared at Balto "Sir. That's not mine I don't do drugs sir" Balto trying to explain. "No sir. He's lying. I saw him smoking last night before he went to his post" said Steele. Shepherd crossed his arms "Alright son here's what I'm going to do. You'll keep your rank... But you'll have to stay behind" Balto was in disbelief. "Until we know if you're telling the truth, Steele well go instead. If you are lying to me. Then I'll have you placed under arrest by the MP for drug use. Understood!" Balto looking stunned but obeyed "yes sir"

Shepherd walked away with the Major while Balto stood there in disbelief while Steele smirked at him and walked away. Jenna walked up to Balto "Balto I'm so sorry" "Better not talk to me Jenna… Not anymore" he then lit a cigarette and walked out of the training area.

Nate was waiting for Balto outside the gate when Balto came out. Nate tried talking with him but got no response when he walked away in anger. Confused he turned over to Jenna ``What's with Balto? Did he fail?" "No. Steele found a box of drugs containing marjiauna. He showed to Shepherd and Balto got furious."

"WHAT! That's bullshit!" Nate was shocked he knew he never saw Balto smoking weed. But he knew that Steele always had a grudge against him for a long time. Nate turned his head to the left to see Steele smiling and laughing with his friends, he then got very angry and clenched his fists and began to walk over to Steele. Fearing this might get out of hand Jenna ran to find Charlie.

**NATE'S POV **

I walked up behind Steele as he was talking to his boys and yelled "HEY STEELE!" Steele turned around to see me glaring at him. "What you want Walker?" he told me "I know what you did to Balto" I said telling Steele what he did. "Did what?" I then got into his face "Don't fuck with me. You set him up! You know I've had enough of your bullshit Steele you always like to be the centre of attention, will you're nothing but a walking cluster-fuck." Steele then got into my face "You better watch what you say or you'll regret it... Marine." I then had my fists clenched and my teeth grinded "Bring it on Ranger. Let's see if you have the Balls to fight this Marine." By this time Steele swung the first punch only to be blocked by my hand. So then I punched in the gut and he fell down grabbing his stomach. "How's that Steele? YOU WANT MORE!" Before I could grab him and knock him out, Charlie stepped in between me and Steele. "Nate what the hell are you doing?" Charlie looked over to Steele who was getting back on his feet. "Just showing Steele who's the best warrior" Charlie then turned around "Goddammit Nate. This is not how we deal things. You are a US Marine Recon operative. FUCKING ACT LIKE ONE!" With thatI just grew even more angerer. But I had my shares of fun for today so I turned around and walked away leaving my friend standing there like nothing happened.

**BALTO'S POV**

I was so pissed that I didn't get to go on this mission Shepherd had for. I wanted to walk back to the barracks but I didn't feel like it so I walked to the guard post where I can be alone and sleep for the night. As I got to the post I saw a convoy of humvees and trucks leave the base. Then I heard someone behind me say "You know a rookie sniper can take you out, with one shot" I turned around to see Jenna standing there looking at me.

"Oh… Hey Jenna" she walked over to me and I sat down with her.

We just sat there looking at the sun as she began to set. I heard Jenna let out a sigh "Remember the time we were little. We used to go ice fishing in the lake outside of town" I chuckled "one day we were on the ice walking to the tent. Then all of a sudden the ice began to crack around us. You looked at me with shock, pushed me away and the ice broke away." I heard jenna talking about the day where I fell through the ice at the lake. "When you went under and couldn't find you. I got scared. I feared I just lost my friend. Then I saw you break the ice out of the water with your hunting knife."

I raised my head up and said "yea. I thought I was going to drown underwater." I then over Jenna "Then on that night I was trying to get warm by the fire. You then sat beside me trying to use your body heat to warm me up. That wasn't just to warm me up was it?" Jenna giggled looked into at me and said "no"

She then leaned her forehead onto my shoulder and wrapped her tail around mine. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, and she giggled and said "I love you" I smiled and said "I love you too."

By that time it was night I laid down next to Jenna and she rested her head onto my chest. I let out a happy sigh and said "Good night babe" and fell asleep.


End file.
